User talk:Alex25
Hey there, mah random boi. Wassup? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:12, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Clarinet Hawk thought I was flaming at him and his "buddies" on YouTube, when there's no evidence that I was. He clearly enjoys banning young wikians for some reason... Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::YESH! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Yah wut? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:11, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well (Link's voice) it sure is boring around here (normal voice) LOL Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:25, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm watching YouTube live nao, and so far it's fail. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::YEAH BISKITS SOUND RLY GEWD RITE NAO!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!1one!!11 Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::A WILD KING APPEARED! BNK SENT OUT MORSHU! THE KING USED MAH BOI! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! MORSHU USED BOMBS! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! THE KING USED DINNER! THE KING REGAINED HEALTH! MORSHU USED LAMP OIL! THE KING SLIPPED AND MISSED A TURN! MORSHU FINISHED OFF THE KING WITH ROPE! I WON! (Morshu's voice) You want it? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::LOL You is nao on my friends list! :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:12, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::LOL I love that series! Remember when they played Brawl? (Cheifs voice) FUCKYOUIHATETHISGAMEITISGHEYIHATETHATSTUPIDFAGETBROTHERSBOWL! XD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::xD Funny shit, bro. Funny shit! xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::King: Enough! My shit is for dinner. I wonder what sails in the morning... :::Luigi: Spaghetti! :::Mario: No. :::M. Bison: YESH! :::BNK: Gentlemen... Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Falco Lombardi: Let's have a lttle fun. ::Baboose: Here come the little hyenas now. ::Koopa Bros: We're the coolest of cool! ::Luigi: Uh-oh! Where's Yoshi?! ::Orcelot: Dood that's ghey @@@@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::LOL WUT ::: ::Falco: Yeah you can have a piece o' my cake. ::Wolf: You can play now, Star Fox. ::Ike: You'll get sympathy from me, my friend. ::Peach: Whoopity-f*ckin'-do I won. T_T ::Mario: Yeah no shit. ::Captain Falcon: FALCOOONE! HEADBUTT! ::Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::The correct response to O RLY is YA RLY! ಥ﹏ಥ﻿ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:26, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::LOL Random Alex is randoooooom. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yesh Yesh Yesh Yesh 01:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Because you block me? I am not the BTK AND NOT A SPAMMER Sorry it's because I was doing an article and my IP block was more I did not spam, and there is written like this: You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Alex25. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "The King Bowser." The reason given for Bowser The King's block is: "Shes had enough chances, she stays banned" Start of block: 17:53, 3 January 2009 Expiry of block: 02:21, 4 January 2009 Intended blockee: 189.13.79.130 You may contact Alex25 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 189.13.79.130, and the block ID is # 1617. Please include all above details in any queries you make. And I was talking with you because you know me blocking and I thought that was you. KiByAnDyOuRpUyO 18:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ok KiByAnDyOuRpUyO 18:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alex, as a person is to be sysop? KiByAnDyOuRpUyO 19:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ok I'm Cube, but I'm teaching a lesson to Grapes because she blamed me for being Perfect Kirby (don't tell anyone, I won't flame anybody) Princess Grapes Butterfly 21:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) she will have a taste of her own medicine. I have some fault on this (I blamed Super-Yoshi for being Perfect Kirby, then he blamed me). also If i come back i'll only be flamed by everyone thanks to PK. Super-Yoshi denies to believe that I'm not him, remember the checkuser image? It shows 4 users and there's no sock of mine there, i told st00by that I was only KrackoYoob14-64 (I made this sock in my uncle's house where the range is 201.yy.xx.zz in Christmas eve because i needed to say a thing to BTK) the name KrackoYoob14-64 sounded cool and i wouldn't get caught for socking. in st00by's talk page S-Y found out that KY14-64 was me because of see the red circles i'll upload a pic The range is 201, not 74.76. Interestingly enough S-Y claims to be still blocked (i'll upload a pic for the range and other for S-Y's claim) Making it shorter k, I made a sock called KrackoYoob14-64 - i impersonated KrackoYoob - (the original KrackoYoob (not me) was recently blocked for sockpuppeting, so I put "I was banned by no reason") I couldn't know that PK was a perv and 8 days later he 'd impersonate me in Userpedia and ask people's pictures, it was a coincidence. so CG = KrackoYoob14-64 only Perfect Kirby = Cool, Perfect Kirby, KrackoYoob100, KrackoYoob101, KrackoYoob102, KrackoYoob103 and KrackoYoob104, 74.76. I'm not Perfect Kirby, but most of users think i am so i can't come back S-Y wants to get me banned from everywhere and the evil comments that he said i sent him was just this here "nah nah nah, I moved from the US, didn't yu notice? I'm KP, that's the why i'm soooooooo annoying to you BWA HA HA HA. I like KP Koopas plus i'm evil.LOLLER 00:42, 3 sty 2009 (UTC) I'm so evil LOLLER 00:43, 3 sty 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://pl.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Super-Yoshi" I just copied this that BTK wrote to me "You're soon gonna get banned from this wikia and mariowiki but then you'll be block from unmario as well!!!! Bwa hah ha ha ha ha!!!! How? I'll create a brand new account, making beautiful articles and then I'll ask Mr. Guy to make me a sysop and then I'll block you before you even know it!!!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! - I'll make horrendous posters (like you did one about me) and I'll put them all over place!!!! bwa ha ha ha ha - omg, I've never been so evil before!!! - That's why I'm Bowser The King!!! - I like Koopas plus I'm evil!!!! And the loller stuff: when SGR used "loller" for sig i thought it was a person that says lol and random stuff way too much, lol+er = loller. I didnt know it meant "vagabond". but like i said i was only impersonating the original KrackoYoob in the SMW as KrackoYoob14-64, he probably found out that i impersonated him then he went to userpedia (where he wasn't banned) and impersonated me (or tried to look like me)Princess Grapes Butterfly 21:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not Perfect Kirby, the original KrackoYoob is. I know that all this stuff is confusing but please try to understand Princess Grapes Butterfly 23:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'll come back to UnMario but not now, lets wait a few days and I'll come back Princess Grapes Butterfly 23:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Cube says: I'm also Red Yoda 21:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I am starting a campaing to sell colgate and make its propaganda without refunds cozy i'm good. buy colgate!! best tooth paste ever here User:Red Yoda 21:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) lol yay! Red Yoda 21:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Im also Pizza Hut and Pepsi Lemon Twist lol im so nice to enterprises making propaganda without getting a cent Pepsi Lemon Twist 22:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC)